


under the sea

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula and Cruella meet by chance at a pub, fall in love, and begin seeing each other. After only a few months, however, Ursula becomes desperately homesick, and Cruella, still in the honeymoon stage of new love, insists on accompanying her girlfriend on her trip home. The rest, as they say, is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/125778309355/sea-devil-week-day-3-ursulas-kingdom-ursula).

“URSULA I’M DROWNING-”

“Cru, relax. Just take a deep breath.”

Cruella inhaled, water filling her lungs, but started to panic, thrashing in the water.

“No, no, Urs, I can’t, I just can’t-”

Ursula floated forwards until she was in Cruella’s space, her eyes locking with her girlfriend’s.

“Do you trust me?”

“I-what?”

She pressed her lips against Cruella’s, pulling back slowly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll notice you’ve been breathing just fine for at least thirty seconds now.”

“I hate you.”

“No,” Ursula grinned. “You love me.”

“You know me too well, darling.”

“Come now,” Ursula tugged Cruella along. “I want to introduce you to my father. And my bed.”

“How romantic,” Cruella replied drily, grabbing Ursula’s hand as she swam into the deep abyss of the sea. 

“Darling,” she said suddenly, “is there a spell that can give me a tail or something? I don’t want to rely on you for swimming  _all_  the time.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ursula said thoughtfully, bringing up her lover’s palm for a kiss.

“And hurry up, this journey is taking far longer than it needs to.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
